


L i l i e s

by ElementOfHeart



Series: Flower Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Children, F/M, Female Reader, HE IS, Kinda, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of Z fighters, Mommy!Reader, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Reader-Insert, Vegeta is a good dad, Worry, actually yeah, daddy!vegeta, human reader, parenting, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: [flower series] [daddy!vegeta x mommy!reader] he didn't show it much, but he did care. [post-buu saga]





	L i l i e s

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's another piece to the flower series. Vegeta was surprisingly fun to write about. Enjoy!

They both sprang up on him, carrying flowers in their hands and eagerly presenting the gifts to their father. Despite his daughters’ obvious enthusiasm for the brightly colored plants, Vegeta eyed them warily and somewhat accepted them with an open palm, eyeing its strange trumpet shape and showy petals that curled outwards.

Satisfied with the Saiyan’s response—just a mere grunt, not really of approval nor disapproval but that didn’t stop them from smiling anyways—the two young girls, both sporting similar dark hair and eyes, walked their younger brother hand-in-hand to the small pond nearby after heading their father’s gruff reprimand to be careful with their sibling.

Vegeta eyed them the whole way, body subconsciously ready to catch his toddler son at any given moment if he looked ready to fall.

The sound of light footsteps reached his ears before the familiar call of his name did, and he spared you a quick glance, enough to see you walk up to him with your cellphone out, the small device being put back into your pants pocket when you were within earshot, before turning back to the small collective group of demi-saiyans.

“What do you want?” He finally snapped after he seen that they made it safely nearby, trusting them to not endanger themselves and you to watch them when he turned his back towards them.

You would’ve retorted back the moment those words left his mouth, snapping at him for his rude attitude despite the fact that you hadn’t done anything to warrant such a tone…but you knew, despite the irritation sparking in your system, that there was much more important, pressing matters at hand.

He noticed your inaction immediately, and realized after a moment of quick observation that there was a flicker of worry in your glare, something that caused his defense to dampen almost instantly. Nothing usually rattled you, and if it ever did you were always good at hiding it long enough for him to figure it out  _after_  it’d blown over; so the thought of something being able to cause your nerves of steel to be this severely tested was enough for the alarm bells in his head to go off.

He took a step forward. “What is it?” His voice was less harsh, more gruff, urgent.

“They want you at Kami’s lookout,” his brows furrowed, mouth twisted into a deep frown at your words. From that look alone you knew that things were beginning to take a turn for the worst, a thought that sent your heart plummeting at the thought of your children being endangered. You bit your lip, adding, “Bulma said it’s an emergency.”

He didn’t say a word for a few moments, contemplation clear on his face as he flickered over to his progenies, who all squealed loudly when they dipped their hands into the cold water of the pond.

There they were, innocently playing like any other Earth-born child their age. Completely unaware of the horrifying danger their world was in—that  _they_  were in—and even the great Prince bristled at the thought of anyone laying a hair on any of them.

It seemed, from the way that your eyes blazed with such fierce motherly protection and an unusual frown marred your face, that you were thinking the same thing.

He pretended not to notice, uncrossing his arms. “I’ll be going then.” He grunted in response as he turned around and began to walk away, not after handing you the messy bouquet of lilies he’d received, ready to head off and meet with the others.

But then he stopped for a moment, his body still turned away from you. You looked back at him for a moment, raising a brow at his sudden hesitation to fly off like he usually did before you heard clearly, despite the low tone he used, “Take them to  _that_ woman’s place.”

_It’ll be safer there_ , remained unspoken.

You felt your heart caught in your throat, a familiar sense of warmth flooding at his words, as well as the realization that he had actually thought about the safety of his family before leaving off to battle.

Especially since he sounded so… _considerate_ , a trait that was nowadays becoming a little less unusual of him. It was still rare, but somehow he was becoming less of the savage Saiyan you’d first encountered and becoming more, dare you even say…human.

After a moment of processing, you gave an understanding nod, smiling slightly. He didn’t say it much, but you knew, as moments like these came to reveal, that he genuinely cared for his family just as much as you did.

“Good luck.”

Vegeta scoffed at your sincere words, muttering something under his breath about how he didn’t need your “stupid blessing for an easy battle” before heading off in a blaze of ki, leaving the protection of his children to the woman he had slowly come to give a damn about.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I've always imagined Vegeta having two girls first, then a boy. I feel like his girls would soften him up and would kinda be like "I don't know what to do with a boy, I'm used to having girls"-kinda thing when he finds out he's having a son.
> 
> But let's be honest, he'd be prideful of his creation. And very protective.


End file.
